


And None Stand So Tall

by AceQueenKing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: Leia's grieving, but Poe helps her move on.





	And None Stand So Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



Poe didn’t bother to knock.

It was one of the things she liked about him most of the time, but now, so soon after Han’s death, it bothered her to have him open the door to her office and see her like this: eyes wet, face red. She had always been an ugly crier.

Without words, he held up a bottle of fine, Corellian whiskey and raised his eyebrows.

That was something she liked about the kid, too.

“Yeah,” she said and directed him to sit down.

She held out a cup, he poured, and they drank in hideous silence.

* * *

When Poe came back with another bottle a couple of days later, she decided Poe was her favorite of the fighter pilots.

“You don’t have to babysit me,” she grumbled. “I’m older than you. Knew your parents, even.”

“I know,” Poe says, his voice so cocksure it reminds her of another young scoundrel, all those years ago. “But you’re good to drink with, General. I enjoy your company.”

“Same,” she said, downing the rest of her drink. “I guess we’ve both known too much tragedy.”

He held his hand out to pour more, but she declined. “Let’s do something else.”

* * *

Maybe it wasn’t the smartest thing taking Poe into her bed. He was too young for her; _decades_ too young for her. Still, he hardly seems to mind. He didn’t seem to notice the wrinkles of her face, the sagging of her breasts; he stared at her with a fervent fondness.

It was not like with Han; Poe’s strokes were faster, harder. What they had was a desperation to cling to one another, to hold together when the entire universe felt it was going off-kilter. He kissed her and she wrapped herself around him, willing them both to live on.

* * *

She didn’t ask the kid to come to her room every night and he didn’t tell her he was doing it because he loved her.

They both knew, though. Poe was obvious and Leia was not a fool. She knew it would end with one of them dying ( _probably her_ ), and she knew it would end with one of them hurting ( _probably him_ ). She knew his love for her was half-hero worship, half-desperate, all-mad.

But he kept living, breathing, _fighting_.

She loved him, too. She had known tragedy, but with him, its weight did not feel so heavy.

And that was enough.


End file.
